Will I fall for him?
by DynamiteKisser
Summary: Justin Bieber is a rude, cocky, conceited, perverted pop star who thinks he can do what ever he wants, his friends are the same. Melanie is a sweet, pretty small town girl from Lubbock, Texas. Will Justin get her? RATED M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Justin Bieber is a rude, cocky, conceited, perverted pop star who thinks he can do what ever he wants, his friends are the same. Melanie is a sweet, pretty small town girl from Lubbock, Texas. Justin and his friends stumble across Melanie and her friends at the South Plains Mall, can Justin win Melanie over? Justin finds that he has to work harder to get with this girl…he just might stop the tour, to go to public school.

Characters

1. Melanie Holden

2. Justin Bieber

3. Kellsee Box

4. Alyssa Quintanilla

5. Ryan Butler

6. Christian Beadles

7. Martin Holden

8. Skeet Holden

**Melanie's POV**

I just woke up from the sound of my phone ringing. I automatically knew that it was Kellsee cause of the ring tone Shake It by Metro Station, it was her favorite song. I looked at the clock, 11:45 "Uhhh curse you Kells!"

"What?"…"Well good morning Miss Sunshinee!" "Fuck you Kells!" "Hahaha shut up loser,(: we're going shopping with Lyss," she said. …."Uhhh ok, but why sooo early?" I asked. "Because if we get there any later everything will be gone!" "Ughh ok." "Hahahaha ok get dressed Alyssa and I will be over in five minutes(:." "Haha ok," I said. Kellsee was about 5'2 and her pretty burnette hair withd blonde highlights just comes down to her shoulders, beautiful green eyes. She was also very tan and has a very slim, curvy body. Alyssa on the other hand is 5'6 with dark black hair. Dark black eyes, tan and a slim curvy body just like Kellsee.

I quickly changed into my clothes (message me if you want the link to the outfit) and put my make up on and looked in the mirror I have long brunette hair, piercing blue eyes, and a glowing tan. Like Lyss and Kells I'm slim and curvy. I guess I'm kinda pretty, that's what everyone has told me, but i couldn't ever see it. After I came back from space I went down stairs to wait for Kellsee and Alyssa.

As soon as they got here we decided to go in my truck (message me if you want to see what my truck looks like) which is kinda big for me cause, I'm only 5'4 sadly:/ We had the radio blasting to Hood Nigga by Gorilla Zoe with all of the windows rolled down. Alyssa was riding shot gun and Kellsee was in the back while I was driving. We were stopped at a red light, then some guys pulled up next to us. We tried to ignore them, but they were too damn cute! Plus they kept on whistling and honking at us. I just rolled my eyes and flipped them off, they just laughed. As soon as the light turned green I drove off, a little over the speed limit, but I didn't give a shit.

We arrived at the mall and the first place we went was 5.7.9 then we went to Victoria Secret. After hours of shopping we got really hungry and went to Chick-fil-A we all got the same, a chicken sandwich with extra pickles.

All of a sudden we hear someone yell "damn" and some whistling. I turned around to see the same guys from the red light. One of them was about 5'8 dark brunette hair like mine, beautiful brown eyes, and oh so tan and muscular, very sexy. Another one was about the same height as the first, his gair was a lighter shade of brunette, and hazel eyes. THe last one looked a little younger, he was about 5'4, dirty blonde hair, and cute brown eyes. It kinda pissed me off that they thought that we would act like sluts and flirt with them. I made a dirty look and turned back to Lyss and Kells, "Omg they are such skeezes!" "Haha maybee, but they sure are hot!" said Alyssa. Yeah your right! Lol(:

They walked over to us and the one with dark brown hair kept on staring at me. "Hey sexy!" he said to me. He was looking me up and down. " Uhh excuse you?" "My names Justin, and this is Ryan and Christian. " he told me. …..Nice to meet y'all…BYE!" I said then giving him a dirty look. "Woah hold up shawty, no need to be like that." "What's y'alls names?" he said making fun of my country accent.

"Go die in a hole!" I said "Ohh your feisty, I like it." he said in a seductive voice. "Do you know who I'am?" I asked. Yes but it doesn't meen I'm going to give you special treatment just because your Justin Bieber!" I looked over to see Kellsee and Alyssa flirting with Christian and Ryan. Justin chuckled, "See your friends are being nice, why won't you?" he asked. "Fine, I'll be nice" I said. "You still haven't answered my question he said. "What do you mean?" I asked "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Melanie, and that is Kellsee and Alyssa." "Melanie is a pretty name." he said while smiling "Thanks, but I'm sure you said that to many girls before." I knew the only thing he wanted was to get in my pants.

**Justin's POV **

This girl knew me to well! I chuckled to myself "A few haha, but none of them are as pretty as you." I said she blushed, but was quick to hide it. Haha thanks, she said." How old are you?" he asked. I'm 17 and Alyssa and Kellsee are 16 , you? "Ryan and I are 19 and Christian is 16." I said Gawd she is sexy! I couldn't help but lick my lips after a few moments she broke the awkward silence. "Ohh dang it's 10:35 we have to go." "Umm ohkay" that was all I could get out of my mouth. Once they were gone Chris and Ryan walked over to me with sly smiles "Hahaha I got Alyssa's number!" "Ha and I got Kellsee's!" Christian said. "Dammit!" I yelled "Hey text Ryan text Alyssa and ask if we can hang with them tonight!" "Ok, one sec….ok she said they're heading to Melanie's house." He told me her address and we were on our way.

**Melanie's POV **

We just got to my house, that my mom and dad bought me because I really wanted it and they are rich! (Message me for the pic of my mansion) Once we got in I saw a note on the coffee table, It was from my brother Martin, he's 22. (He looks exactally like Tyler Hoechlin, google him!) The note said that Martin dropped off Skeet cause he had band practice. (Skeet looks like Jeremy Sumpter, but at 12 years old) Joy…now I get to take care of my kid brother! I walked up stairs to his room to see him playing black opps, "Skeet it's 11:22 get in the bed!" I said. "Wait hold up, 5 more minutes pleaseee?" "Fine, I'll be down stairs with Alyssa and Kellsee." "Ok, sure, whatever!" he yelled at me as I made my way down stairs "Melanie, Ryan just texted me and him, Justin, and Christian want to come over" said Alyssa. " Hmm Let me think about that…umm…Nooo!(:"

"Haha too late, they're already on the way." "Alyssaaa!" "I have to take care of Skeet tonight!" "OMG Skeet is 12 years old, he can take care of himself!" she said. "Uhhh fineee!" I moaned. Just then the door bell rang I went to go answer it and before I could say come in all three of them were in my living room.

Justin was eying me up and down again. "Damn you get even hotter at night!" he told me. "Hey! I have a little kid up stairs!" "I'AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" skeet yelled from up stairs. "Skeet! I hope you know that ease droping is a federal crime!" I yelled. Justin's eyes went wide "You have a kid?" he asked. "Uhh no he's my brother!" "Ohh, ok." Justin looked relieved. "So y'all want to watch a movie?" Ryan asked "Sure." Christian said. "What movie?" Justin asked. "Umm I want to watch The Last Exorcism!" Kellsee said. We all agreed, and Justin went down to the basement to get some alcohol.

"Hey Kells, can you go get some popcorn please?" Alyssa asked. "Sure she said." Five minutes later Alyssa and Ryan were curled up on the couch, and so were Kellsee and Christian. Skeet of course have been dying to see this movie so he was lying right next to me. Justin walkes in and hand everyone but Skeet a beer of Budweiser. "Hey, where's mine?" Skeet asked. "Sorry buddy but your too young" Justin said.

"So are y'all!" Skeet said. "Yeah but we're older then you!" I said. The movie just started and Skeet got on the floor to get closer to the TV. Justin put his arm around me, and surprisingly I didn't mind. I actually kinda liked it. About 30 minutes in the movie, that freaking lady jumped out at the camera, making me and Skeet scream at the top of our lungs. I could her Justin chuckle at our silliness. "It's alright, I'll protect you.." Justin whispered seductively in my ear. It brought chills running down my spine. Another loud, scary part came up and I hid my face in Justin's chest. He smelled so good, just then Skeet jumped up like a ninja and ran right for Justin and I. His elbow hit me in the face as he was trying to get to safety, by huddling up next to me. Even though it hurt really bad, all I could laugh at him for being such a coward, but really who was I to call anyone a coward. It finally got soo scary I told Skeet that he had to go up stairs. I looked over to Alyssa to see her and Ryan making out like crazy. The same goes for Kellsee and Christian. I was resting my head on Justin's shoulder. "Hey let me see your phone." Justin whispered to me. "Why?" I asked. "Just let me see it." ... Ohhkayy, but it's not working well" "I'll fix it" he told me. He only had it for about a minute until he said "it's fixed" handing it to me with a huge grin on his face. I looked at my LG View, "You didn't even do anything!" I glared at him. He bit his lip, "It has my number" he winked. "Woww, you soo would!" I laughed. Once the movie ended, I could tell that Kellsee was wasted so I helped her get ready for bed. "Well i guess we better go" Christian said. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Ryan asked Alyssa. "Maybee..." she said grinning. "Haha alright bye." "Melanie I'll text you later" Justin told me. "No you won't!" i said teasing. "We'll see.. bye!" he yelled out the front door. "Bye!" I yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day; Sunday**

**Melanie's POV**

I woke up to Skeet telling me he was hungry, so I decided to make him some pancakes. I felt sooo hyper so I decided to turn on the radio and listen to my most favorite song in the world. That's right, you guessed it!… You Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.

Next thing you know, me and Skeet, wooden spoons in our hands, are dancing and singing like crazy!

"You should've said no, You should've gone home, You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, Shouldn't be asking myself why, You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, You should've said no, Baby and you might still have me!" we sang. We started cracking up laughing on the floor when I heard my phone buzz. I was from Justin.

**Melanie and Justin's convo**

M: Hahaha, hello?

J: Hey, what' s so funny?

M: Ohh nothing. Just me and skeet being goofy.

J: Sounds like fun, hey I was wondering if-

M: *beep-beep* oh sorry Justin it's my brother Martin, can you hold for a sec?

J: yeah, sure.

**Melanie and Martin's convo**

Mel: Hey what's up?

Martin: Nothing I'm just missing my favorite sibling(:

Mel: Awee I miss you too!:D

Martin: I was talking about Skeet;)

Mel: Douche!

Martin: Hahaha just kidding! Let me talk to my lil man!

Mel: Kay

Skeet: Hey, can I spend the night at your place tonight?

Martin: yeah ask Mel to bring you over

Skeet: ok

Mel: Sorry Martin I got someone else on the other line, we gotta go, love you!

Martin: Love you too! Bye.

**Melanie and Justin's convo**

M: Hey, I'm back

J: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?

M: Yeah sure, I just got to take Skeet over to Martin's house

J: Cool, I'll come.

M: Ok just let me get changed real quick

J: Ok see ya later

M: ok bye ***end of convo***

I went up stairs and changed into a simple purple t-shirt, My black north face, and denim shorts that came to mid thigh and flip flops. I love flip flops. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and put on some make up. I made sure Skeet had his stuff together and we waited for Justin to get here.

**Justin's POV**

I changed into a white v-neck, some jeans, black and white supras, and a skater hat. I looked hot! As I was driving to Melanie's house I caught myself thinking "Damn I'm going to get some action tonight." I pulled up in her drive way and called her to come out. Skeet came running out, I could easily tell that he was ready to get to Martin's house. Just then I see Melanie, damn she looked sexy, those shorts are too short, ohh it's turning me on- wait I gotta stop thinking like that, I can't get a boner right in front of Skeet and her. She got in the shotgun seat and I could see her features up close, she looked glowing, the way her lip gloss shined made me want to crash my lips onto hers not caring that Skeet was in the backseat, and her tan legs could go on forever, her blue eyes are sooo gorgeous! My god, "Uhh Justin, why are you starring at me like that?" she asked awkwardly. "Ohh-uhh no reason" I stuttered.

Once we got to Martin's house, Melanie and Skeet got out of the car and just walked in. "Dang, these people don't know how to use a doorbell" I muttered. Skeet immediately went to the kitchen, dang he could eat, almost as much as me, but not quite. Martin was in his room playing Black Opps, mann are we gonna get along great! Haha. Or so I thought. Martin paused his game. "Hey Mel, whose this?" Martin asked motioning towards me. "He's My friend" she said. "Nahh I'm her lover" I teased. Martin tensed up, I could tell he was a over protective brother. 'Dammit' I thought. "Uhhh no he's not!" Melanie yelled, giving me a death glare. I just smirked and gave her a 'You know you love me look'. I stretched out my hand, "I'm Justin" I said. "Martin" he sternly said as he was crushing my hand and giving me the scariest look I had ever seen. Martin just then noticed what Mel was wearing "What the hell Melanie!" he yelled. "Do you want boys to undress you with their minds?" he said while trying to cover her up. "No one is going to undress me with their minds Martin!" she said. Boy was she wrong, I chuckled in my head. "Anywayss, we're gonna go" Melanie said. "Ok one sec" Martin said as he was pulling me to the side of the room to where Melanie couldn't hear him. "Let's just get a few things straight" he said. I could only nod as I'm a coward. " Your gonna treat her with respect." "Y'all ain't gonna fool around what so ever." "I expect Melanie to be a virgin till she's 30 and married." "And if you touch her, you will die." he said all of that so calm, so calm that it was scary. But then I realized he wasn't finished " And I think you should know that I own a gun and If you everrr hurt my little sister, I will hunt you down, and you will wake up in the hospital breathing through a tube." "And I will be in jail." he said all of that with a smile. Dammmnn! All I could think of was "JUSTIN RUN, RUN LIKE HELL.

"Ok we're leaving now!" Melanie said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. "Dang your brother hates me!" I said as we got in the car. "I know, he hates all of my guy-friends." she said. "Oh really, and how many guy friends do you have?" I asked grinning. "A few.." She said sarcastically. We pulled into her driveway and she quickly grabbed her bag and got out of my truck and into her house. What Martin doesn't know won't hurt him, I thought as a devious thought crossed my mind.

**Melanie's POV**

Once we got inside I set my phone and purse on the island. I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind, and hot breath on my neck and I think my stomach flipped, oh butterflies. I quickly spun around to see Justin just inches from my face. "Hey" he chuckled. He picked me up by my waist and set me on the island, and started to leave kisses on my neck. "Uh-umm J-Justin?" I stuttered. "Mhhm" he mumbled as he sucked on my neck. "You -uh you need to stop." I said. "And why would I do that?" he asked deviously before he crushed his lips on mine. "Because I said so" I spat pushing him away. "Feisty girl, I like it" he said. "Yeah well, anyways, Justin I don't want to fool around with you" I said. "And why not?" he asked a little irritated. "Because I told Martin that we're not dating, and I'm not going to lie to my brother." "And besides..I like someone else" I lied. "Who?" he asked intensely. "Uh-" I started but Justin interrupted. "You stuttered, Ha!" he chuckled. "You don't like anybody else, your lying!" "No I'am not!" I protested. "His name is James" I said proudly of myself. "Last name?" Justin asked. "Thomas, James Thomas" I said. There really is a boy named James Thomas at my school and we flirt a lot! but really we're just friends. "Ok Justin I have school tomorrow, so you need to leave" I said with a smile. "Ok, but I will make you like me!" he stated. "Ohh really?..and how are you going to do that?" I asked sarcastically. "You'll see" he said. And with that he was out the door. He walked out the door with a sly smile across his face. What the fuck does 'You'll see' mean?


End file.
